


Just a Fling

by azure_rosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_rosa/pseuds/azure_rosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus isn't stupid, he knows it is just a fling.  Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Fling

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Snupin Santa fest found here: http://snupinsanta.annex-files.com/index.php
> 
> Prompt: DDO 39: Just a Fling
> 
> Pairings: Snape/Lupin
> 
> Disclaimer: If you think any of these characters are mine please tell me what world you live in so I can move there posthaste! 
> 
> Rating: implied sex, mild angst

Despite Severus’ tendency to call him a foolish gryffindor Remus wasn’t stupid. Not really. Idealistic, yes, occasionally optimistic even, but not stupid.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out that the nebulous thing between him and Severus was a war fling. Just two spies coping with the stress they were under with the only person who could possibly understand the scope of the terror they lived with constantly.

As much as Remus might hope they were or could be more in his most optimistic moments, which were few and far between these days, he knew better. Even if they both survived the war they would never have a chance to give them a proper shot. 

Severus still hated him for all that they fell into each other’s beds on a surprisingly regular basis. Sometimes Remus hated him too. That would not change when the war ended. They were simply too set in their ways and too proud, each in their own way, to bridge that gap.

So when Remus awoke in Hogwart’s Infirmary to find the war won he thought he knew what would happen the next time they saw each other. He did not expect to wake to find Severus sitting in a chair as close to his bedside as humanly possible. He certainly didn’t expect Severus to be half slumped over the narrow cot with his long, boney fingers firmly entwined with his. Maybe, Remus smirked to himself, I am rather stupid after all.


End file.
